Carpe Diem
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: A pesar de las amenazas y desgracias, Naruto reconocía que se merecía beber hasta la última gota de la vida. Por eso, cuando vio llorar a Sakura, supo que debía recordarle lo maravilloso que era despertar para un nuevo día. Y que, aunque ella no lo quisiera, él le entregaría su corazón para hacerle más ameno el camino.


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia tiene inspiración en las obras de Nuestra Señora de París de Victor Hugo y Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:** Especie de Universo Alterno con Crossover. **Sakura H.** encarna el papel de la gitana **Esmeralda** (que todos amamos) y **Naruto U.** como Gringoire (un poeta con suerte, un personaje entrañable del libro). **Sasuke U.** es el capitán **Febo**. Ah sí, también algo de OoC.

Lean el libro de **Nuestra Señora de París** , no se arrepentirán. Y prepárense para que les rompan el corazón, de paso. ;)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

• **Carpe Diem** •

* * *

—Eh, Sakura…

El poeta intentó llamar la atención de la gitanilla distraída. Había sido un largo día de trabajo, si sostener pirámides de sillas y gatos contaba como uno, y se dirigían a descansar. Ella estaba perdida, de nuevo, en ese mundo onírico que entristecía tanto a Naruto. Desde que había conocido a ese capitán de la guardia, Sasuke, no había dejado de pensar en él. El poeta, sabiendo lo imposible de su romance, estaba preocupado por el corazón puro de la inocente chica. Lo había visto frecuentar tabernas y otro lugares de mala muerte, reuniéndose con la peor calaña de París. No era el impoluto y perfecto caballero por el que Sakura suspira fascinada.

No era quien creía. Sobre todo, _él no era de ella_. Refunfuñó sin poder evitarlo, impotente.

Djali jugueteaba entre los pliegues de su falda. Sakura reía suavemente ante las ocurrencias de la inteligente cabra. Un pinchazo en el corazón ahuyentó los narcisistas pensamientos del varón. Recordó que ella era demasiado joven, _se tiró toscamente de los sucios mechones_. Demasiado inocente, _cerró los ojos_. Demasiado buena, _suspiró_. Una amarga sonrisa se pintó en su rostro cansado y descuidado. Se restregó con manos ásperas una incipiente barba que osaba perturbar su mentón. Su mente vagó por caminos más amenos. Les había ido bastante bien en la jornada; era domingo y había sido la festividad de un santo patrono de uno de los gremios de París. Los ochavos y los aplausos les llovieron generosamente. Hubo atrevidos que arrojaron flores y silbidos a los pies de la bailarina. Ella, con esa mueca entre el desdén y la indiferencia, les contestó. La multitud, creyendo que era un guiño de coqueteo, prorrumpió en carcajadas.

Seguía hechizándolos como la primera vez que posó su delicado pie en París. Avergonzado, se incluyó entre esa chusma impresionable.

—Dime, Naruto.

Su cantarina voz le sacó de la turbiedad de sus pensamientos. Tembló ligeramente y miró nervioso a la gitana confundida. ¡Había olvidado sus intenciones! Un acto tan simple como entablar una ligera charla con la chica había resultado una misión más colosal que la del mismo Odiseo. Ruborizado por su descuido, trató de enmendar su error con una risa histérica y un arroyo de palabras irrefrenable.

—Naruto… ¿Qué pasa?

El muchacho parpadeó, despertando de su letargo nervioso. Miró el rostro burlón de la joven. Con sus ojos verdes, parecía que le amonestaba por ahogarle con balbuceos de datos inconexos. Se sacudió lo que quedaba de su aturdimiento, incómodo. La gitana le dio un amigable empujón, confianzuda. Djali baló enérgica. Se detuvo y las observó con sorpresa: ambas le incitaban a hablar.

—Disculpa por tratar de tenerte al tanto de lo que pasa por aquí, siendo que podría darnos un ochavo más para comer o incluso salvarnos la vida —la muchacha sonrío de nuevo, con el desdén manchando sus rasgos.

Él se preguntó si la habría ofendido o lo tomaba como uno de esos cumplidos del vulgo que ignoraba tan frecuentemente; apenas diferente al "hermosa" o "bella sílfide egipcia".

—Continúa… —repuso la chica sin más.

Respiró profundamente. Buscaba recuperar las energías harto perdidas desde temprana hora. Se percató de que estaban cerca del río Sena y que sus márgenes serían ideales para reposar un poco. Con el poco de picardía que quedaba en sus venas, tomó la frágil muñeca de Sakura para correr hasta la afluente (no tan pestilente en esos momentos como en otros días, gracias a Dios)

La joven no se resistió a su agarre, al contrario, se dejó llevar y corretear alegremente a su lado. Parecían un par de chiquillos jugueteando en las riveras de la inocencia e ilusión. La vida no pesaba tanto como en otras horas.

—Naruto —volvió a llamarle, en su voz se notaba que seguía esperando por la verdad.

Recuperaban el aliento en el césped un tanto húmedo de las orillas del río. Todavía la adrenalina de la travesura les cortaba el aliento con jugosas risas. Sin embargo, parecía que el ánimo de la gitana había recuperado más pronto el control. El poeta se vio admirando nuevamente a la menuda bailarina. Ella podía ser un manojo de risas, música y encanto en sus mejores momentos. Pero también conocía su espíritu la templanza y sabía estar tranquila cuando se requería.

El varón carraspeó, dispersando las nubes de su garganta y salió un murmuro dulzón que sorprendió a sus propios oídos:

—¿Qué es lo tu corazón sueña, Sakura?

Las tersas mejillas femeninas se encendieron de rubor. Una risita nerviosa dejó sus labios de flor. Naruto sacudió la cabeza, un poco molesto. Se podía imaginar que en las simples cavilaciones de la joven aparecía ese vulgar capitán de tres ochavos. Jadeó y se levantó del cómodo lecho de hierba que el Sena le ofrecía. Su repentina acción asustó ligeramente a la gitana.

—No me refiero a eso. Y pobre de ti si escucho un _Sasuke_ salir de tu lengua —ella volvió a sonreír con una mueca de burla y ternura—. ¿Qué es lo que tu alma desea?

—Además de _mi Sasuke_ … -le hizo gracia escuchar un ligero gruñido provenir del poeta—, siempre he soñado con encontrar a mi familia.

Los rasgos masculinos se ensombrecieron de pena y conmiseración. Había olvidado lo mucho que protegía su amuleto con tal de volver al calor de sus padres. A su mente volvió el recuerdo de su fallida noche de bodas. Cuánto se había negado a su cariño, ¡cuánto! _pensó amargament_ e, con tal de preservarse lo bastante pura para retornar a aquellos que le dieron la vida.

—Tal vez la encuentres, tal vez no, querida.

El poeta quedó petrificado al percatarse que ella le observaba con una frágil mirada inundada de pesar. Sus labios se estrujaban en una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Se golpeó mentalmente por su falta de tacto. ¡Era una niña! Tenía una vida por delante, quizá era mejor dejarla conservar semejante esperanza.

—Ven, ven aquí, Sakura de mi corazón —susurró con miel en la lengua y azoro en el pecho.

Ella se dejó abrazar, algo que le pareció increíblemente extraño al joven. Al acercarla a su pecho, la sintió cansada y maltrecha. Quizá el peso del día estaba sobre sus hombros todavía. Quizás… ¡Pobre mozuela! Se puso a pensar que quizás escondía demasiado en un cuerpo tan pequeño y esbelto. Era como una exhausta alondra buscando refugio en las primeras ramas secas de invierno.

—Una madre ave que me cante al oído. Un padre roble que me resguarde contra la tempestad. No pido mucho, ¿o sí? —exclamó en un murmuro perdido la gitana.

Naruto la estrechó más entre sus brazos.

—Pides muy poco para lo que mereces realmente, Sakura.

—Sólo pido _lo que necesito…_

Suspiraron al unísono. Cuando el hambre acalambra el estómago y el frío cala hasta los huesos, cualquiera puede comer o vestirse y olvidarse de la pena. ¿Pero el amor? Cuando no hay una palabra amable, una tierna caricia o un suave beso, ¿qué se puede hacer? Soportar estoicamente, así es, justamente ignorar aquello que necesita más que nada el alma nuestra. El ambiente se tornó un tanto frío, y eso que estaban a mitad de la primavera. Risotadas e insultos se percibían como suaves rumores traídos por la brisa. El agua murmuraba plácidamente, sin prisa alguna. Era un día agradable que estaba siendo perturbado por frustraciones y memorias insípidas. Por sueños rotos y amores perdidos. Bufó, esperando que la tensión desapareciera de su cuerpo.

¡Vaya manera de desperdiciar el día!

Giró a ver el rostro apesadumbrado de la joven. Su belleza le cautivó de nuevo y en el centro de su ser sintió que regresaba esa chispa de ingenio que tanto le distinguía. Su brillante cerebro y su labia eterna trabajaron en conjunto y varios pensamientos surgieron con la fuerza de una tempestad. Pero, además de eso… El rostro se le iluminó, la lengua antes inerte volvió a la vida y Naruto dejó que fluyese la marejada de palabras a través de su boca inquieta.

—Pero... ¿Qué no tienes al brillante astro rey para que te caliente hasta en los más duros inviernos? Por siglos se le ha llamado "la cobija de los pobres" a nuestro querido sol. ¡Y con justa razón! ¿No me has visto retozar bajo su cálida luz en días donde los harapos son más agujeros que tela? Claro que sí, ¡y lo contento que me pone!

Los hermosos ojos claros de la gitana se fijaron en él, presa de la sorpresa por su extraña y repentina resucitación. Se limpió avergonzada las lágrimas que alcanzaron a escapar de su alma herida. De sus labios salió una risa ligera ante sus ocurrencias.

—¡Observa, pequeña flor de cerezo! Los amplios cielos que nos sirven como techo; que iluminan nuestro andar incluso de noche con hermosas lámparas de níveo polvo de hadas. ¡Mira, mira! Suaves almohadones de plumas adornan la manta celeste. Nos brindan sombra y agua, ¡exquisitos tesoros!, sin exigirnos nada a cambio. ¿O has soltado un mísero ochavo por contemplar la lluvia?

Volvió a sonreír, ¡qué bien le sentaba a su rubicundo rostro!, negando con la cabeza.

—Claro, claro. ¡En mala hora nos cobrarían incluso este placer! El viento, sirena mía, que nos reconforta en los días cálidos. Nos canta, con su deliciosa voz, de antiguos prodigios y antepasados nuestros. Sólo que muy pocos se detienen a escucharle. Muy pocos, ¡te digo! Cuando está de buen humor, sus versos de brisa son suaves y frescos. Cuando está molesto, sus cantos se vuelven tornados. Suele suceder que se levanten algunas faldas y se pierdan trozos de tejado. ¿Tú te has preocupado alguna vez en ponerle atención?

Sus ojos grandes no apartaban la vista de él. Ella volvió a agitar su preciosa melena rosada. Naruto sintió que se le derretía el corazón ante lo candoroso de su gesto.

—Somos tan afortunados que tales riquezas nos sean dadas a nosotros. ¡A nosotros, criatura! Tan miserables que parecemos, ¿verdad? Pero somos quienes apreciamos esto porque nos es más valioso que el oro fundido o contante y sonante. Las estrellas nos refulgen con mayor belleza que diamantes y rubíes. El agua fresca del pozo resulta más dulce que el más caro de los vinos. ¡Oh, qué dicha que este tesoro sea para nuestro deleite!

—Un tesoro…todo nuestro… —murmuró maravillada.

Sakura era el tesoro más excelso que había podido brindar la naturaleza y Dios. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a añadir eso en voz alta.

—Sobre todo… No estás sola, adorada estrella. Tienes una familia harto extraña que te adora en la Corte de los Milagros. Djali es un adorable ser cuadrúpedo que tiene más humanidad que muchos que osan llamarse hombres. Y me tienes a mí, a tu esposo-hermano. Todos queremos que sigas iluminando nuestras vidas. Que quizá serían grises, lúgubres, como una cueva perdida en el camino Incluso, algunos no tendríamos siquiera vida alguna sino fuera por _ti._

" _Yo no podré amar sino a un hombre que sea capaz de protegerme",_ volvió a la memoria de Naruto. Con amargura, aún así le brindó una sonrisa a la estupefacta chica.

—¿De verdad…? —la voz de la gitana seguía sonando trémula; como si dudara e hiciera de menos las palabras del poeta.

— Como dijo el buen Horacio: _Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero_. Es decir, vive cada momento de tu vida. Goza, sueña, sonríe. Baila y canta como sólo tú saber hacer. Juega con Djali hasta que las piernas no soporten más. Aprende cada día algo nuevo hasta que los ojos se cierren del cansancio. Come hasta reventar. Llora hasta que queden tus cuencas vacías. Ama, prenda mía, ama como si el corazón te fuera a estallar… Pero no desperdicies un mísero segundo del día.

Acarició la suave cortina de pelo rosado de la chica. Desde hacía un buen rato, había dejado de mirarla y sus palabras las había dirigido tanto a ella como al viento. Quién sabe si sólo se refería a ella. Tal vez, _claro que sí_ , tal vez también eran para él.

—Que cada minuto de tu vida sea de buena inversión para tu alma. No vuelvas la mirada al pasado; incluso cuando parezca más cálido y reconfortante que el presente. Sigue adelante, con la cabeza bien erguida y el ánimo encendiendo tu ser por completo.

—Gracias, Naruto. Me alegra haberte escuchado esta vez —respondió juguetona y tierna ante el ligero fruncir de cejas del poeta.

—Sakura… —se permitió perderse en sus ojos de estrella, fascinado.

Un suave beso en los labios le despertó de su ensoñación. ¡La gitana le había besado!, su corazón brincó hasta la garganta. Separó su rostro, ruborizado. Ella volvió a reírse con ligereza y se levantó de su mullido asiento de hierbas.

—Vamos, Naruto. Es hora de ir a casa —extendió una pequeña mano ante el rostro encendido del varón.

Todavía un poco atontado, aceptó la calidez de su roce y se levantó en un suspiro. Caminaron apaciblemente, apreciando el crepúsculo que caía finalmente en la Ciudad de la Luz. Parecía una buena oportunidad de ir a cenar algo caliente, después de sus prósperas ganancias. Naruto le invitaría un buen puchero a su Sakura. Sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo. Unidos de las manos, vivirían hasta el último momento. Y así serían el resto de sus días hasta que tuviesen que cruzar a la otra vida. Suspiró ilusionado: ojalá estuvieran juntos incluso allá, _**en la eternidad**_.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Acabo de leer el libro y fue brutal. Tanto o más como la adaptación musical que me enamoró por tres horas seguidas. Gringoire tiene un pedazo de mi corazón, y me hubiera gustado que tuviese un papel más activo en esta última obra más allá de ser el narrador; el actor es/era todo un encanto y mi principal razón para hacer esta historia. Si desespera un poco Naruto, por parlanchín más allá de lo usual, es porque quise conservar un poco de esa personalidad del libro. Y sí, todavía estoy molesta por la obsesión de Esmeralda con Febo que terminó por perderla. Y bueno, con un poquito de imaginación, salió esta historia.

Aquí sólo busco exponer un probable día a día de Gringoire/Naruto y Esmeralda/Sakura. En un espacio-tiempo donde era posible soñar por un futuro mejor, con pequeñas felicidades de las que está llena la vida.

Happy NaruSaku day!

 _ **See you around…**_


End file.
